The Bahamas
Bahamas(バハマ) a fan-made character in the anime and manga series: Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents Commonwealth of the Bahamas, Human name: Ayanna Shanae Knowles. Her birthday is July 10, '''She's laid back and typically doesn't like fighting. She is the '''little sister of England. Appearance The Bahamas usally wears a skirt and a tube top, or typically anything to keep her cool. She has curly brown hair and hazel (sometimes shown as brown) eyes. She has dark skin, and appears to be around the age of 18-19. Personality Ayanna is usually laid back and happy, due to her to just joining the world meeting she makes very naive decisions when it comes to certain things. She has a way with attracting people and loves the aquatic life. Her hobbies are swimming and fishing. She also likes when America comes over to her islands to visit and often lets him help her out with certain things. She likes animals which often hints to the other nations that she is a vegetarian however she eats meat, with the exception of fish. She will fight for "self defense" or for someone that needs help. Cuba comments that "She proves that she is not just a weak little nation". She tries to look on the bright side of things and tries not to be negative. Sometimes she'll be oblivious to some things and daydreams when too relaxed. She also has a wild side and is kind of mean, for example: when her sibling Dominican Republic taught her how to drive her way as in "dangerous driving" she'll use those lessons to scare people like Japan who wished to be Italy's car instead because it was less wilder and scary once her victims fear satisfies her she'll drive safely the way her boss taught her also she is good at sneaking around and hearing info but will not tell anyone unless they give her fruit (especially mangos which she loves). Relationships America: '''Her and america are very good friends, they tend to work together to better their countries. In Gakuen they were infatuated with each other. Him and her trade a lot as well. '''Cuba: '''Her and Cuba are very close, she has Cuba's back. She sometimes make mistakes that makes her separated sometimes with her relationship with america and her brother. Her, america, and Cuba are known as the tightrope trio. '''Canada: '''There was a short-lived movement to make the Bahamas part of Canada. Although the movement enjoyed the support of many of her citizens the movement failed. Although, sometimes Canada rents an apartment in Nassau (bahamain island).What Canada likes about her is that she actually knows the different between him and not America. '''China: '''Her and china are good friends since her beginning years as a nation so they have nice relations, he has also been investing on a resort on her, and she appreciates that. England: '''She has learned everything from him and in his presence shows her true class and also the full extent of her cunning and deviousness. However, at times can get into fights with England over siding with the America. '''She also has relationships due to trading with: ? '''France, Germany (West), Mexico, Canada, Haiti, Nigeria, Cuba, the Caribbean, Israel, Turkey, Italy and Indonesia. Cloudy: Her pet piglet that is whitish looking and very polite and not sloppy when guest are around he met Bahamas while running away from a farm for being teased because he was the runt of the litter, Bahamas felt sorry for him that she adopted him and been together forever. Japan: He went to visit her one day and was kind of scarred in the head when she drove like crazy then switched to safe driving mode after escaping five would be car accidents. She also has a deep fascination with his culture but due to their opposite personalities often cant resist teasing him when they meet. Italy and Romano: they too were scarred when Bahamas drove so fast the car exploded after they went into a store because she had to go do her business and couldn't hold it. Seychelles: they visit each other and are good friends with each other due to the fact the they both vacation islands. Ari<333 (talk) Ariana E. Burns<333 Category:hetalia fan character caribbean and west indian